


Big Brother Buffy The Vampire Slayer Edition

by Zarryspolo



Category: Big Brother - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarryspolo/pseuds/Zarryspolo
Summary: This story is Big Brother Buffy the Vampire Slayer edition. Ten houseguests from btvs who have never met each other will be competing all summer long in a secluded house in hopes of winning the game winning $500,000. This season there will be showmances, alliances, diary rooms, live evictions and much more! Recently re-uploaded and updated!





	1. Episode 1: Premiere Night

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who hasn’t watched the show big brother (US version) I’ll give a quick rundown of the show. It is a reality show that started in 2000 where houseguests from all over the US compete in competitions in order to gain power or rewards. Each week one person is evicted from the house and once there are a certain amount of people left when they get evicted they go to the jury house where they stay until the final episode where they come back and vote on a winner. The competitions they play are the head of household competition, veto competition, have and have not competitions and sometimes luxury competitions. The winner of the head of household competition is safe for the week and gets to nominate two people for eviction. Then the veto competition only six people play, the head of household, the two nominees nad three people selected by a random draw. The winner of the veto is safe and can decided whether or not to pull a nominee off the block. If they pull someone down, the head of household nominates a replacement nominee. Then the house (minus the head of household and the two nominees) individually vote someone out. The person with the most votes is evicted. The goal is to make it to the final two where the jury will then vote on who they want to win the game. The other competitions are just ones for fun. The luxury competitions are competitions you play where you can win prizes such as money, tvs, vacations etc. and Have and have not competitions are where you compete for food and luxuries such as hot showers and regular beds. If you lose the have and have not competition you sleep on uncomfortable beds, take cold showers, and eat slop (tasteless oatmeal). If you have any questions about big brother feel free to ask me. I will post in the end notes all the lingo that may be seen throughout this work.

Chapter One: Premier Night  
“Hello America I am your host Julie Chen and Welcome to our first ever Big Brother: Sunnydale CA edition. This season on Big Brother we will have 10 contestants vying for the chance to win half a million dollars. The first twist of the season is that every contestant is from Sunnydale CA but none of them know each other. Who is ready to meet the first five houseguests?” Julie Chen *audience cheers* 

“Please welcome, Buffy Summers!” A small blonde walks onto the stage smiling out at the crowd, she is wearing a knee length boots, a black mini skirt and a light blue blouse.  
“Hi everyone! My name is Buffy Summers I am 21 years old and am a student. I enjoy kick boxing and dancing!” She says with a sweet smile.The crowds heart melts at this blonde sweetheart. 

“Please welcome, Willow Rosenberg!” A skinny but taller redhead walks onto the stage. She is wearing a flowing floral skirt and a bright yellow sweater. “Hello, I’m Willow and am 21 years old. I am currently a student, but am hoping to be a well known mathematician someday soon. I enjoy science and I dabble in witchcraft.” she says with a little hesitancy. The crowd claps but has some questioning looks from her last statement.

“Please welcome, Xander Harris!” A medium built young man takes the stage. He is wearing loose fitting blue jeans and a plaid button up. “Hey guys, my names Xander but you can call me the Xan-Man. I am 22 and work in construction and love donuts!” He says a little embarrassed. The crowd claps and can’t help but smile at the goofy look on his face.

“Please welcome, Liaml Angelus!” A tall man with wide shoulders took the stage. He was wearing a black t shirt with a pair of brand new blue jeans. “Hello. My names Liam, but everyone calls me Angel and I just turned 30. I work as Private Investigator and I like to drink.” He says with a forced smile on his face. The crowd claps but is lacking the enthusiasm everyone else got.

“Please welcome, Rupert Giles.” An average sized man took the stage. He was wearing a full light grey tweed suit. “Hello everyone. My name is Rupert Giles and I am 36 years old. I work as a full time librarian and enjoy reading as well as journaling.”

“Welcome Buffy, Willow, Xander, Angel and Rupert. You all are the first five to enter the Big Brother house. Please enter through those doors and pick a bedroom!” The houseguests quickly gather their bags and head towards the door.

Angel is the first to enter and he immediately heads towards the back to look for a bedroom. Everyone else turns to one another and starts to introduce themselves. Buffy and Willow click immediately, while Xander and Rupert casually nodded at one another. After thay all introduced themselves they head towards the bedrooms. 

The first room they enter they see two king sized beds. Xander decides to put his bag on the bed on the right, while the other proceed to the next room. The second room has 4 twin sized beds. They see that Angel already claimed a bed and Giles puts his bags on another. Willow and Buffy run to the last room and see one queen sized bed. They decide to share it.

After all five of them found beds, they head towards the living room to get to know one another better.

-

“While the first five houseguest get acquainted with one another let’s meet the next five that will be entering the house!” Julie Chen says to the audience.

“Please welcome, Jennifer Calendar.” A skinny brunette women walks on stage. She is wearing a knee length black skirt and a grey sweater. “Hi, my name is Jenny and I am 33. I am work as a high school computer teacher. I love the dark arts and Monster Trucks.” She says with a eager smile on her face The crowd claps respectively and looks around wondering why so many people like magic.

“Please Welcome, Riley Finn.” A tall well muscled man takes the stage. He is wearing well worn jeans, a cowboy hat and a plain white t-shirt. “Howdy everyone. My name is Riley Finn and I am 24 years old. I am a student and a teaching assistant at the local college. I am also part of a fraternity!” he says with a proud smile on his face. The crowd claps and swoons for this all american boy.

“Please Welcome, Anya Jenkins!” A dyed blonde walks out on stage. She is wearing a tight red skirt with a matching red top. “Hello. My name is Anya. I a 23 years old and own my own store. I love money and I enjoy sex.” she says rather loudly. The crowd is stunned by her bluntness but claps quite loudly.

“Please Welcome, Tara Maclay!” A shy light haired brunette walks on stage. She is wearing a floor length jean skirt and a black tank top. “Hi. My name is Tara. I am 22 and am currently a student. I enjoy long walks and practicing small spells.” She says shyly The crowd claps loudly to show their support. 

“Last but not least please welcome, William Pratt.” A fit man with bleached blonde hair swaggers onto the stage. He is wearing tight black jeans, a black fitted tee and a long black duster. “The names Spike. I’m 27 year old and I am a bartender. I enjoy music and am the lead singer of my own band.” he smirks to the audience. The crowd goes wild, the ladies are hooting and hollering while the men are seething with jealousy.

“Welcome Jenny, Anya, Spike, Tara and Riley. You may now all head towards the door and into your new house for the next two months.” They head towards the door. Tara enters first followed by the rest of them. Everyone sees that they are not the first ones to enter. Everyone starts to introduce themselves when Angel says “The bedrooms are right back there. You might want to hurry and grab a bed while you still can.” After hearing this the second set of houseguests head towards the back.

Upon entering the first room Anya throws her bag onto the same bad as Xander. While Spike throws his onto the bed on the left. Moving to the next room. Tara claims the empty bed next to Angel, while Jenny grabs the one next to Giles. Riley heads to the next room and see the queen bed is taken. He heads back to the first room and throws his stuff onto the same bed as Spike. They make eye contact and they shrug. After all the beds are claimed they head into the living room and start introductions.

Anya stands up and goes first. As she starts talking we see Spike and Xander oggling her. To her left Tara stands up and introduces herself. We see Willow blush. Next is Giles. He introduces himself and Jenny subtly adjusts herself in her seat. Xander is next and Anya can’t take her eyes off him. Spike is next, all the women stare at him, Riley stares at him too. Willow is next, Tara blushes and pushes her hair out of her face. Jenny is next and Giles takes of his glasses and cleans them. Riley is next, Buffy smiles at him. Angel is next, nothing happens. Buffy is last and all eyes are on her. The girls think she is a sweetheart and the guys thinks she’s a hottie. While they continue to talk, Julie appears on screen

“Houseguests I hope you are all ready for this summer of twists and turns.” Everyone starts to cheer. “Well as you know our motto is expect the unexpected, this week will be an instant eviction. Meaning that after the head of household makes their nominations, everyone will vote to evict on of them and the person with the most votes will be going home.” Everyone’s eye widen in shock. Julie smiles at them and continues “Now everyone change into your swimsuits and head outside to the backyard for your first head of household competition of the Summer!”


	2. Episode 2: HOH Competition

Chapter 2: HOH Competition

After everyone has changed into their matching blue swimwear they head out into the backyard. Once outside, they see a huge wall with 10 shelves (platforms) that are big enough for for someone to stand in with small handles above them at about arm level. Surrounding the wall is shallow water. “House Guests will each of you choose a platform to stand one while I explain this competition.” The houseguests hear Julie say. Everyone heads towards the platforms and climbs on them. “This head of household competition is called “The Big Brother Wall” The rules are simple. Be the last person standing on your platform and you will become the first head of household of the Summer. Fall off and your time in this game may be over. Who is ready to play “The Big Brother Wall?”” Julie asks. Everyone shouts enthusiastically. “Good luck house guests, this competition starts NOW.” Once Julie says this the wall starts to tile forward and everyone grabs on tight to the handles. After five minutes water starts to pour on them from the ceiling. Everyone tries their best not to move in hopes that they don’t slip off the wall.   
After ten minutes everyone is still on the wall. Wanting to make the time go by Xander starts to tell some jokes. “Why did the construction worker dip his finger in blue paint?” He asks. Everyone looks at him waiting for the answer. “Because he wanted to get a blueprint.” Xander explains. It’s quiet for 2 seconds before Willow starts to giggle and Anya busts out laughing. Xander beams and while he moves to adjust his hands on the wall, he falls off. Anya starts to laugh even more and falls off right behind him. Xander goes to help Anya up and while his back is to the camera, we see Anya wink at it. (Anya’s Diary Room Entry: “Falling off that wall second was all strategy. I don’t want anyone to think that I am a strong competitor and I also wanted some alone time with Xander before the rest of the houseguests fell off the wall.”) After Anya and Xander fall, we hear Julie Chen’s voice, “Xander and Anya are the first two to fall, who will be next?”   
After twenty more minutes Tara can feel her arms starting to get tired, but not wanting to be seen as a weak competitor she continued to fight through it. “Looks like everyone is still standing stro-” As Julie starts to say this Rupert falls off the wall. Looking shocked Rupert gets out of the water and walks to the side (Rupert’s Diary Room Entry: “I have no idea what happend. One second I was hanging on the wall with no problem and then the next second my foot gives out and I fall off. Hopefully whoever wins won’t put me up this week”) “Looks like Rupert is out of the competition, who will fall next?”  
After another three minutes Tara can’t take it anymore and jumps off the wall. One minute later Jenny jumps off as well. (Tara’s Diary Room Entry: “That competition was no joke, I felt like my arms were about to fall off.”) “There goes Tara and Jenny. Only Buffy, Willow, Riley, Angel and Spike remain.” Julie says.  
(Spikes Diary Room Entry: “When the comp started I knew I had to throw it. I didn’t want to be one of the first people to fall, so I decided I would jump off right in the middle of the comp.”) Twelve minutes later Spike pretends to adjust his hands and jumps off the platform. Shaking his head he heads towards the side.”Spike is out of the competition, only four are left.”   
After almost ten more minutes Willow turns to the rest of the people still in the competition and says “Am I safe with you guys if I fall?” They all nod and Willow jumps off. Angel and Riley look at each other and then turn towards Buffy, “Buffy you are safe with us if we win.” Riley says with a toothy grin. “Thanks, but I’m not jumping off.” She responds “I can do this all day.” Not wanting to get beaten by a girl Riley continues to try and get her to jump off, “Come on, you don’t want to have to get any blood on your hands the first week, let me do it for you.” he says back. We can see the disgust clearly on Buffy’s face. She opens her mouth to retort but is stopped short as Angel falls off. (Angels’ Diary Room: “I can’t believe I fell off that wall, I could have won. I hope Riley pulls out the win, he seems trustworthy.”) “Angel and Willow have fallen, which means either Riley or Buffy will become the first head of household of the Summer!”   
The houseguests gather round the wall and wait to see who is going to win. (Willow’s Diary Room Entry: “I really want Buffy to win, we clicked immediately and I know I am safe with her if she wins.”) It’s been forty five minutes since the competition began and Riley is starting to cramp up (Riley’s Diary Room Entry: “My legs are starting to tighten and I know I won’t last much longer so I know I have to make a deal with Buffy.”) “Buffy, you are 100 percent not going up if I win. Am I safe with you?” Riley asks her. Buffy looks at him and notices him struggling so she merely shrugs in response. (Buffy’s Diary Room Entry: “I didn’t want to lie to Riley and say he was safe because I honestly don’t know who I would nominate if I won. All I know is that I was not going to fall off that wall until he did.”)  
After another eighteen minutes Riley finally falls off the wall. “Riley has fallen off, which means Buffy, you are the first head of household of the Summer!” Julie announces. Buffy jumps off the wall and the other houseguests run to her an congratulate her as they head back into the house.  
“Buffy that was amazing! You were up there for over an hour!” Willow says. “Yea, that was awesome!” Xander says. “Pretty impressive, you must be pretty strong.” Spike says as he winks at her. Buffy blushes and says “Thanks everyone, that was a very hard comp.” As the houseguest head towards the bathroom to dry themselves off. After everyone is dry and in new clothes they hear Julie Chen’s voice coming from the tv in the living room so they head over there.  
“Hello houseguests, as I said earlier this week is an instant eviction. Buffy, as head of household, tomorrow you will have to nominate two houseguests to face an immediate eviction. Until then goodnight houseguests.” Julie says. Everyone looks around nervously and Buffy is called into the diary room. (Buffy Diary Room Entry: “I am so happy right now! I am the first head of household of the summer and whoever I nominate at least one of them will be going home! I can’t believe I won, but hopefully this shows the houseguests that I am here to win!”). Before Buffy leaves the diary room she is handed a key to her special head of household bedroom that is located upstairs.   
While Buffy is in the diary room the houseguests start to split up. Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara head to the kitchen. Giles, Angel and Jenny head to the second bedroom. Riley and Spike stay in the living room. In the living room Riley starts to get to know Spike. “So, do you have a girlfriend?” Riley ask Spike. “I’m don’t really date.” Is Spikes response. Upon hearing this Riley smiles. In the kitchen Willow start to make a pizza, while Tara helps. Xander and Anya talk about the competition while sitting at the table. “That competition was crazy hard, right?” Xander says. “It wasn’t that difficult, but you looked really good up on that wall.” Anya purrs at him. Xander blushes and they continue to get to know each other. In the second bedroom, Angel goes straight for his bed and falls asleep, while Jenny asks Giles to help her unpack her bag.  
Buffy walks out of the diary room and says, “Who wants to see my hoh room?” Everyone stops what they are doing follows Buffy upstairs to see her private room. Upon entering the room everyone notices the giant king sized, the full bathroom, and the half a dozen pictures on the wall. Willow rushes to the pictures and sees various stages of Buffy’s life in them. “Awe, Buffy you were such a cute kid.” she says, everyone nods in agreement. Spike takes a look at the photos and sees one of Buffy in a bikini with another girl, he pauses at it. (Spike’s Diary Room Entry: “I told Riley I don’t date, but that was a lie. Seeing that picture of Buffy brought on feelings I was never expecting to experience in this game.” Everyone sits down and Buffy picks up a letter that is from home, she opens it and reads it outloud.  
“Buffy, everyone at home is so proud of you for winning head of household. Dawn and I miss you so much and every day we walk by your room and miss you even more. We hope that you make you smart moves this week that will further your game play. Good luck love, just have faith in yourself and you will make it to the end. Love, Mom.” After reading the letter tears of joy start to leak from Buffy’s eyes. Willow gets up and hugs her. Everyone is filled with a sense of sadness after thinking about how much they miss their own family.  
After the letters is read people start to slowly leave. Angle is the first to leave, followed shortly by Giles and Jenny. Spike congratulates her one more time and leaves the room as well, Riley follows him out. Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara stay and start to talk game. “All of you seem really smart and trustworth and I was thinking maybe we could form an alliance?” Xander says. Anya eagerly nods, while Willow and Tara look at Buffy to see her reaction. “Yea, you guys are all safe with me this week. I really think we would make a great team in this game.” Everyone happily agrees and the first alliance of the season has been formed. “Let’s come up with a name? How about team dynamite.” Tara makes a face at Xanders suggestion. “How about the soul snatchers?” Anya suggests, everyone gets quiet and stares at her. “How about the scooby gang?” Tara asks. “I like the sound of it, it’s very catchy.” Willow says. “I agree” Buffy adds. They all agreed and the first alliance of the summer has been named. To not cause any suspicion everyone left Buffy in the hoh room and went downstairs.  
Seeing everyone leave the head of household room. Spike decides to upstairs and chat with Buffy. He knocks on the door and enters once he hears her say come in. “Hey, just wanted to talk to you one on one and congratulate you on your win.” Spike says. “Thank you, I was hoping you would come talk to me.” she says with a smile. “Oh you were” he says with a smirk on her face. She throws a pillow at him. “I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant I wanted to talk and see where your head was at.” she says. “Well, I like you and would never dream of putting you on the block if I ever got in power and I was just hoping you wouldn’t put me up this week.” Spike pleads to her. “I like you too and the thought of nominating you never crossed my mind. I’m really glad you came and talked to me, hopefully we can work together for the rest of the game?” Buffy says. Loving the idea of working with her Spike speaks the words every player wants to hear “I would love to work with you, as of right now I want to make it to the final two with you.” Spike says with a smile. Buffy smiles back and can’t help but think she is in a great spot in the house. (Spike’s Diary Room Entry: “Buffy is gorgeous and I can’t wait to work with her in this game. I really think we could make it to the end together.”)  
“Hello everyone, I’m Julie Chen and that is it for this episode. A majority alliance was formed and a few showmances are blooming. Tune in for the next episode to find out who will be nominated and who will be evicted from the Big Brother house.”


	3. Episode 3: Instant Eviction

Chapter 3: Instant Eviction

“Hello everyone, I am Julie Chen and welcome to big brother! Last episode we say Buffy dominate and win the first head of household competition. We also saw sparks fly and an alliance being formed. This episode we will find out who Buffy has decided to nominated, the first houseguest will be evicted, and the houseguests will be made aware of a new twist! But before we get to that let’s see what the houseguests have been up to since last episode.”  
The camera zooms into the head of household room, we see the members of the scooby gang sitting and talking about who Buffy should nominate this week. “I think you should nominate Angel and Liam, they both showed that they were strong competitors.” Willow says. Buffy gives her a weird look and says “Yea, but if one of them wins next week, I will surely get nominated. I’d rather nominate two people who won’t hold it against me.” “What about Giles and Jenny. Both of them are the oldest and won’t be winning any competitions soon. Nominating them wouldn’t come back to bite you.” Xander says. “I agree, the old people will most likely not hold any grudges.” Anya adds. Everyone agrees and Buffy ask, “Well which one of them will you guys vote out?” “Jenny.” Tara speaks up “She seems very nice, but I think she might hold a grudge longer than Giles would.” “I agree, Jenny should leave this week.” Willow adds. Everyone nods, but Xander has a funny look on his face.  
After coming to an agreement on who will be leaving, everyone drifts out of the hoh room. Seeing everyone leave Angel takes the opportunity to talk to Buffy alone. Angel enters her room and gives her a quick speech on why she shouldn’t nominate him, “I think that you should not nominate me this week because I have proven that I deserve to be here by giving my all in the head of household competition. Also, if you don’t nominate me this week I will repay the favor to you win I win head of household. You don’t have to say anything now, once the nomination ceremony is over, if I am not nominated I will know we are in agreement.” Angel says this looks at Buffy and rushes out of her room. Buffy sits there with her mouth open and wonders if there is something a little off about him. (Buffy’s Diary Room Entry: “Angel seems a little weird, but I think he will stick to his word of not nominating me in the future.”)  
Downstairs Riley is talking to Spike. “I think she is in her room alone, want to go up and make a deal with her?” Riley ask Spike. Spike already is on good terms with Buffy but nods in agreement. (Spike’s Diary Room Entry: “I’m not sure how I feel about Riley. He is a bit clingy, but having him in my back pocket could help me in this game.”) They knock on Buffy’s door and enter when she tells them to come in. “Hey Buffy, Spike and I just wanted to come to you and see what you were planning on doing this week. We both would love to work with you and will vote out whoever you need us to this week.” Riley says while looking at Buffy. Buffy nods and says “Ok, I trust you guys so I’m going to tell you that I would really appreciate it if you guys would vote Jenny out this week, I am not sure who I am going to put up next to her, but she is my target.” Riley and Spike both nod. (Buffy’s Diary Room Entry: “I do trust Spike, but I’m not sure how I feel about Riley. Riley seems like a good guy, but something about him just doesn’t sit right with me. That’s why I didn’t tell him I was putting up Giles next to Jenny.”) Riley says his goodbyes and starts to leave. He stops when he notices Spike isn’t following him. “I’ll be right down, just want to talk to Buffy for a minute.” Spike says once he noticies Riley pause. Riley throws him a suspicious look and leaves. “Now that he’s gone, why don’t you will me in on the whole plan.” Spike smirks at Buffy. Buffy blushes and tells him that she is putting up Giles and Jenny. Spike tells her its a smart plan and they continue to talk game.  
While Spike and Buffy are in the head of household room, Jenny remains in the kitchen observing who has entered and exited Buffy’s room all day and Giles is sleeping in his bed.

-  
“Now that we have caught up on what has been going on it is now time for Buffy to hold the nomination ceremony.” Julie says to the camera and then turns to the house and gets their attention. “Hello houseguests, please gather in the living room.” Julie says, the houseguests rush into the living room. “As I said earlier this week is an instant eviction. The instant eviction will be happening shortly. Buffy as head of household you must now make your nominations immediately. Right after you make the nominations, each nominee will have a one minute to make a short plea on why they should stay in the game. Then one by one you will each enter the diary room and vote on who you would like to evict from the game. Buffy you may now stand and make your nominations.”  
Buffy stands and says “As you all know I am this weeks head of household. As head of household it is my duty as head of household to nominate two houseguests for eviction. I will turn each key, and the two faces that pop up on the screen are the two people who I have nominated. The first person I have nominated is… *key turns* Jenny… the second person I have nominated is … *turns key* Giles. It’s the first week and this was really hard decision but I have nominated you Giles and you Jenny because I have not connected with either of you on a personal level yet. I’m sorry and wish you both the best of luck. This nomination ceremony is adjourned and now it is time for each houseguest to make a plea on why they should stay in the game, Jenny you may go first.” Buffy says as she looks up she sees Jenny tearing up and Giles cleaning off his glasses.  
Jenny stands up and says, “Well houseguests, I am honestly shocked that I have been nominated, but I understand why. I really hope you guys vote to keep me in the game this week because I have a lot more game to play and I want to show everyone here what I am made of, thanks.” Jenny makes eye contact with everyone throughout her speech. Jenny sits down and Giles stands up, “Houseguests, as the oldest person in the game it has been rather difficult for me to bond with you all, but given a chance I would really love to stay and get to know all of you better on a personal level. I believe that I could be great asset to all of you in this game because I am a very loyal and honest man. If you give me your vote to stay this week I will be forever in your debts. Thank you.” Giles says truthfully and sits down.  
“Houseguests you will now each enter the diary room and vote on either Jenny or Rupert to leave the game. Willow you are up first.” Willow stands up and enters the dr. “Willow you may now cast your vote to evict.” Julie says. “I vote to evict Jenny, she seems like a really nice lady and that could be threatening in the long run.” Willow says and exits the dr, Tara is up next and enters the dr. “Tara you may now cast your vote to evict.” Tara nods and says “I sadly vote to evict Jenny. She hasn’t made an effort to talk to me yet in this game.” Tara leaves the diary room and Angel enters. “Angel you may now cast your vote to evict.” “I vote to evict Giles, something about him bothers me.” Angel says and quickly walks out of the dr. Riley enters and sits down. “RIley you may now cast your vote to evict.” “I told Rupert I would keep him this week so I vote to evict Jenny.” Riley responds and leaves the diary room. Anya is up next. “Anya you may now cast your vote to evict. “I cast my vote to evict Jenny, Rupert is nice to look at so I’d rather him stay another week.” Anya says and leaves the diary room. Xander enters the dr, “Xander you may now cast your vote to evict.” “I vote to evict Rupert, he seems like an innocent old man, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was all an act.” Xander says and Spike enters the diary room. “Spike you may now cast your vote to evict.” Spike shrugs and says “I vote to evict Jenny, she’s pretty and all but Rupert is harmless and keeping him is best for my game” Spike leaves the dr and heads back to the living room to join the rest of the houseguests.  
After everyone is seated again Julie comes back on the tv “Houseguests the votes are in. When I reveal the votes the evicted houseguest will have a few moments to say goodbye before they must leave the house and join me out here. By a vote of five to two. Jenny you have been evicted from the Big Brother house.” Julie says. Jenny looks shocked. She stands and says goodbye to everyone in the house. After saying her goodbyes and hugging them, she grabs her bag and leaves the house. Once she is out the door the audience starts to cheer and Julie greets her   
“Jenny, please take a seat next to me. I have some questions to ask you before you go home” Julie Chen asks. Jenny sits down while shaking her head. “You look surprised to be sitting here with me, why do you think you were voted out tonight?” Julie asks. “I think the other houseguests were closer to one another then I was with them.” Jenny responds with. “Next questions, do you think Buffy made a smart choice in nominating you this week?” “Honestly, no. Buffy was not on my radar at all. If I would have won head of household I would have never even thought of nominating her.” Jenny says with sad eyes. “Last question, if you would have won head of household this week, who would you have nominated and who would you have wanted get evicted?” Julie asks. “I would have nominated Angel and Riley. They both are very strong competitors and seem like they wouldn’t be trustworthy.” Jenny says. “Well Jenny, that is all I have for you today. Thank you so much for being on the show and we will see you back here on finale night.” Julie says to Jenny then turns towards the camera. “Now that the first houseguest has been evicted it is now time to reveal the second twist of the season to the houseguests.”  
“Houseguests, I have an announcement.” Julie says to the house. Everyone sits up straighter and prepares to be shocked for anything. “As you all know, Jenny has just been evicted from the house and now there are 9 of you. But as you all know big brother’s motto is expect the unexpected, and I will now reveal the second game changing twist of the Summer. For the next 4 weeks, everytime a houseguest is evicted, another houseguest who has been sequestered in a nearby location since the beginning of the game will be entering the game as a new player. But each new player who enters the game knows one person currently in the house.   
So with that being said please welcome this seasons newest houseguest, Darla.” The house door opens and a gorgeous blonde enters the house. “Everyone please welcome Darla into the game. The next head of household competition will take place tomorrow, so take this time to strategize. Goodnight houseguests.” Julie says and turns towards the camera.  
“As you all just saw Darla entered the game. The person Darla knows inside the house is Angel, she is his ex-girlfriend. How will Darla entering the game shake up the game? Tune in to the next episode to find out.” Julie says and the camera shuts off.


	4. Episode 4: Week 2 Head of Household

Episode 4: Week 2 Head of Household

“Welcome everyone to Big Brother! On tonight’s episode we will see how the house reacted to the news of Darla entering the game and we will find out who the next head of household will be.” Julie Chen says. The camera shifts off her and into the big brother house. 

-

“Houseguests, I have an announcement.” Julie says to the house. Everyone sits up straighter and prepares to be shocked for anything. “As you all know, Jenny has just been evicted from the house and now there are 9 of you. But as you all know big brother’s motto is expect the unexpected, and I will now reveal the second game changing twist of the Summer. For the next 4 weeks, everytime a houseguest is evicted, another houseguest who has been sequestered in a nearby location since the beginning of the game will be entering the game as a new player. But each new player who enters the game knows one person currently in the house.  
So with that being said please welcome this seasons newest houseguest, Darla.” The house door opens and a gorgeous blonde enters the house. “Everyone please welcome Darla into the game. The next head of household competition will take place tomorrow, so take this time to strategize. Goodnight houseguests.” Julie says.  
Everyone’s mouths drop open in shock. They see the door open and a beautiful blonde enters. “Hey everyone, I’m Darla.” Darla says while looking at her new housemates. She sees Angel and smiles. “Hey Angel, happy to see me?” She asks hi. Everyone turns to look at Angel, while trying to gauge his reaction. Angel just stares at Darla and walks away into the backroom. Darla’s smile grows bigger. She turns her eyes back to everyone else and says “Well as you’ve probably gathered Angel and I know each other. I’m his ex-girlfriend, he broke up with me for someone else about two years ago and we haven’t spoken since.” “Well that must have suck.” Anya says to her, everyone turns to look at Anya in shook, but Darla just laughs. “It was actually good that he ended things. We were toxic together and I deserved better.” Darla says. “Enough about me, why don’t you all introduced yourselves to me. Everyone starts to say their names while Angel is in one of the bedrooms lying down and trying to calm down.  
(Spike’s Diary Room Entry: “The Darla chick seems crazy, the look she gave Angel shows me that there is more to her then she is letting on.”) (Tara’s Diary Room Entry: “I feel bad for Darla. Having to spend the summer with your ex is going to be hard for both her and Angel.”) (Xanders Diary Room Entry: “This new twist really threw me for a loop. There are a couple of people from my past that I really hope won’t enter the game.”) (Giles Diary Room Entry: “I am glad that the houseguests kept me during the last eviction, but this new twist is going to put a wrench in my plans. There is one person from my past that I really do not want to see, but knowing my luck he just might enter the game.”) (Riley’s Diary Room Entry: “I actually like this new twist because I know I don’t have any enemies so I won’t be seeing anyone I know entering those doors.”) (Darla’s Diary Room Entry: “I’m really excited to have entered the game as a twist! Everyone has been very welcoming so far, except for Angel. I can’t wait to get back at him for breaking my heart!”)  
After the houseguests all introduce themselves to Darla, Julie comes back on the screen. “Houseguests, it is now time for the second head of household competition of the summer! As previous head of household, Buffy, you are ineligible to compete this week. Now everyone please gather in the backyard for further instructions.” Julie says, everyone heads outside. Once outside they see two podiums in the middle of the backyard each with a buzzer on top and then on the side they see 10 chairs. Everyone goes and takes a seat in the chairs. As they all sit down they hear Julie Chen’s voice again. “Houseguests this competition is called “Craving Cash”. For this competition you will be competing one on one. The first pair to be chosen will be picked by a random draw. The first two people will face off and the winner of the round will get to pick the next two to compete and the loser will be eliminated. For this competition I will say a sum of money and the first person to hit the buzzer will answer and say how many pennies make up that amount of money. As I said before if you are correct you stay in the game and choose the next two to compete but if you get it wrong you will be eliminated and the other person will stay in the game and pick the next two to go. Are you all ready to play Craving for Cash?” Everyone nods and Julie Chen announces the first two who will be facing off.  
“By a random draw Xander and Tara will be facing off.” Julie says. Xander and Tara go and stand behind a podium, once they are both ready Julie asks “How many pennies make up $1.83?” Xander buzzes in first, “Xander since you buzzed in first please answer” “193 pennies” Xander rushes out and then shakes his head knowing he answered incorrectly. “Xander that answer is incorrect, the correct answer was 183 pennies. Xander since you are wrong you are eliminated and Tara will choose the next two to face off.” Julie says. “I choose Giles and Angel.” Tara says, Giles and Angel step up to the podium. “How many pennies make up $4.59 cents?” Giles hits his buzzer first and answers right away, “459 pennies.” “Giles that answer is correct, which means Angel you have been eliminated. Giles you may now choose the next two people to compete.” Angel steps down and looks at Darla to see her beaming at him. “Willow and Tara.” Giles says. Willow’s eyebrows shoot up, but her and Tara head up to the podiums. Once there Julie asks “How many pennies make up $11.11?” Tara hits her buzzer seconds before Willow and says “1111 pennies.” “That is correct Tara, Willow you have been eliminated. Tara you may now choose the next two people to compete.” Tara looks around and chooses “Giles and Riley” Both of them step up to the podium and Julie asks “How many pennies make up $27?” Giles buzzes in first and says “2700 pennies” “That is correct, Riley you are out. Giles pick the next two to go.” Julie says and Giles instantly says. “Tara and Anya.” Tara and Anya step up the podiums, once there Julie says “How many pennies make up $53.98?” Anya presses her button right away and says “5398 pennies and I pick Giles and Darla to go next.” “Ok, Tara you have been eliminated and Giles and Darla are up next.” Giles and Darla head up to the stage, before Julie asks the next questions Darla leans into Giles ear and whispers “Good luck pops.” Giles stiffens and Julie asks “How many pennies make up $6.37?” Darla hits her button before Giles even lifts his hand and says “637 pennies.” “Darla that is correct which means Giles you have been eliminated and since only two people besides Darla are left Spike and Anya are up.” Julie says. (Spike’s Diary Room Entry: “Going into this second to last round I knew I had to throw it, I have no idea who will be entering the game next and don’t want to risk not being able to compete for head of household next week”) Spike and Anya go to the podium and Julie asks “How many pennies make up $98.12?” Spike hits the button and confidently says “8912 pennies” Anya giggles while Julie says “Spike that is incorrect, the correct answer was 9812 pennies. Which means Spike you have been eliminated and Anya and Darla will be facing off in the final round.” Anya stays at the podium while Darla heads up. Darla turns to wish Anya good luck but Anya isn’t paying her any attention. Julie Chen says “This is the final round. How many pennies make up $801,902.87?” Anya rings in first and says “80,190,287 pennies.” “Anya that is correct which means you are the new head of household.” Anya jumps up and down while Darla hugs her and congratulates her. Anya pushes her arms off of her and runs and jumps in Xanders arms.  
Everyone gathers around Anya and Xander and congratulated Anya on her win. (Buffy’s Diary Room Entry: “I’m really happy for Anya. She killed that competition and I know she will keep me safe this week.) (Darla’s Diary Room Entry: “Anya seems like a tough cookie to crack, but I think I can work my magic and not get nominated this week and maybe even get Angel on the block.”) (Giles Diary Room Entry: “Anya winning is not good for me but it also isn’t worst case scenario. I am hoping that I will be able to reason with her and not get nominated this week. But if I do get nominated I will do my best to win the veto competition.)

-

“The houseguests are congratulating Anya on her win, but will they all be happy with her nominations. Tune in next week to see who Anya nominates and to see who will win the power of veto. I’m Julie Chen and thanks for watching Big Brother.


	5. Episode 5: Week 2 Nominations

Episode 5: Week 2 Nominations 

“Hello and welcome to Big Brother, I am your host Julie Chen. Last episode Darla entered the house and Anya won the head of household competition. Darla is Angels ex and it is her mission to get him nominated this week. Tonight we will see who Anya nominates as well as some juicy drama!”

After the head of household competition everyone walks inside and Anya immediately goes into the diary room to get hear new room key. Everyone else goes into the living, except Angel heads to the back of the house. A few minutes later Darla follows. 

“Hey, Angel it’s been awhile. Did you miss you me?” Darla says sweetly as she corners him. “Not really.” Angel responds while looking for an escape route. “Awe, its not polite to lie, darling. Don’t you remember the good times we used to have?” Darla says, but before Angel can respond she starts crying “How dare you call me a bitch, how can you still be so cruel to me? You are the one who left me remember? I can’t believe I came here to try to make up and all you can do is sit here and call me names.” She yells so everyone can hear and then runs out of the room crying. Angel just sits there in shock and confusion.

Darla runs into the living room and everyone starts asking her what is wrong and saying that they heard shouting. “I was just trying to mend things with Angel and then called me a bitch and said that I was the biggest mistake he ever made.” Darla cries out. “Oh no, I am so sorry that was so mean of him.” Willow says as she hugs Darla. Everyone nods and gives their support to Darla. “I’m going to have talk with him to let him know he cannot talk to a lady this way.” Spike says and he heads towards the back. 

Spike enters the back room and sees Angel sitting down with his head in his hands. “Hey you, what gives you the right to call that girl a bitch? You really hurt that girl, she is out there crying right now because of you. What is your problem?” Spike asks Angel as he stand over him. “She is crazy. I never said that. She came back here all smiles and then once I gave her an answer she didn’t like she started shouting at me and crying and ran out of here.” Angel responds while shaking his head. “This must be her plan to try to get me out. Man I swear I would never talk to anyone like that, especially not someone who I was once close with.” Angel contines. Spike doesn’t know what to say and sits down next to Angel. He is quiet for a few minutes before he asks, “Why would she lie? Just to get you targeted? That seems kind of manipulative and she doesn’t seem like the type of girl to act like that.” Spike finally says. “Well you don’t know her like I did. She told you all I left her, which is a true but I did not leave her for someone else. I left because I found out she was going through my texts and following me whenever I would go out with friends. The girl is crazy.” Angel responds. Spikes gets up and says “I don’t know what to believe but you should apologize to the girl anyway, because she seems pretty upset and you need to fix this or else you will be going home soon.” 

Spike heads back to the living room and sees that everyone is now just talking about the competition and Darla is smiling like nothing happened. Before Spike can do anything else, Anya comes in from the diary room and says “Who wants to see my hoh room?” Everyone follows her upstairs and looks at her pictures and the letter she gets from her boss. After that, everyone heads to their rooms and gets some sleep.

The next morning Anya calls Xander, Buffy, Willow and Tara into her room to talk about nominations and what happened with Darla and Angel. “I am going to nominate Angel for sure. He seems sketchy and I will not tolerate him talking to a female like that.” Anya says and everyone agrees. “Any input for the other nom?” She continues. “You could nominate Giles. He has already been on the block and is a safe bet to go home in case Angel wins veto.” Buffy says. Anya makes a face “I like Giles. He is smart and I don’t think he is a threat. Any other ideas?” Everyone looks around and the Tara pipes up, “How about Darla?” “Why? Darla is the victim here” Xander says. “Yeah, but I mean she came in late and you could just say you have gotten to know her the least and that you think it is only right to put her and Angel up since they know each other. I also think that what happened last night seemed kind of stage. I mean after like ten minutes she was all smiles and acted like she was not just cursed out by her ex.” Tara explains. Everyone starts nodding and thinking back to the night before. “I actually agree.” Willow adds and smiles at Tara. “Okay, that works for me.” Anya says, “Now leave before people start to think we are working together.” They all file out.

Later that day, Spike approaches Anya to talk about nominations, but before he can say anything she looks him up and down and says “You are safe, for now” and walks away. Spike stares after her and shakes his head but smiles. Riley sees this exchange and his brow furrows and he approaches Spike. “Hey man, any idea who she is going to nominate?” He aks Spike. “Nope, but she said I’m safe so that’s good. You should go talk to her to make sure your safe. I would hate to see you leave so soon.” Spike winks at Riley and saunters off to find Buffy. (Riley’s Diary Room: “ I don’t know what it is about Spike but he is just a really good guy and I really admire him)

Spike heads outside and finds Buffy and Willow tanning by the pool. “How are you lovely ladies doing this morning?” He asks. Buffy blushes and says “We are doing good, want to join us?” “I think I will, I quite like the view from up here though” He says while eyeing Buffy up. Buffy giggles and pushes his leg. He smiles at her and sits down. While Buffy and Spike talk, Willow looks at them knowingly and gets up and heads inside. (Willow’s Diary Room: “Sparks are flying between Buffy and Spike and I honestly think they would be so cute together.)

Later that day Anya grabs Giles and brings him up to her room. Giles follows her with a worried look on his face. “I like you, but you seem to be a target to the house.” Anya says. Giles swallows and pleads” Please do not nominate me! I have no idea why I am such a target but I can promise you safety if I ever win head of household.” Liking the sound of this Anya accepts his offer and says “Okay” and smiles at him. They talk for a little while longer, but then there is a knock on the door and it is Darla, “Hey, is it okay if I talk to Anya for a little bit?” she asks. Anya nods and Giles leaves.

“Hey, I have been meaning to talk to you about nominations.” Darla stars, Anya gives her a look to go on. “So I know this may be stepping out of line but I really think you should nominate Angel. He was so rude to me last night and I would hate for him to act thaty way to anyone else in the house and I think it would be fore everyone’s best interest to get him out this week.” Darla says with big eyes. Anya judges her for a minute and realizes Daral is trying to manipulate her. Anya plays along and says “You are absolutely right and do not worry about a thing he is going up today.” (Anya’s Dairy Room: “Of course I am nominating Angel, but what she doesn’t realize is that she is going to be sitting up there right next to him.) Darla smiles and thanks Anya and before she can say anything else Anya is called into the diary room so that she can prepare her nominations.

After about 20 minutes Anya heads back into the house and gathers everyone for the nomination ceremony. 

Anya starts the ceremony, “This week I am the head of household. That means that it is my duty to nominate two houseguests for eviction. I will turn two keys and the two names that pop up on the screen are the two people who I have nominated. The first person I have nominated is … *key turns* Angel. (Angel is not surprised and his face stays the same) The second person I have nominated is … *key turns* Darla. (Darla is shocked and her mouth drops open) I have nominated you Angel and you Darla. Angel you have been acting very strange since the game has started and your behavior last night is unacceptable. Darla I am sorry but out of everyone you are the person I have talked to the least and it only seems fair to put you next to Angel since you know each other outside of the house. With that this nomination ceremony is adjourned.

(Angel’s Diary Room: “I am not surprised I got put up but I will be gunning for that veto so I can save myself. I also hope to expose Darla for the psycho she is”) (Darla’s Diary Room: “I cannot believe that snake put me up. I was the victim and now I am on the block. Anya better watch her back because I am coming after her.”) (Gile’s Diary Room: “I am so happy I was not nominated and I plan to honor my deal with Anya.”) (Xander’s Diary Room: “Anya is one cool chick. She was not afraid to make a big move this week and she looked damn good doing it.”) (Buffy’s Diary Room: “Anya is in my alliance and I am happy with these nominations. I hope that I can play in veto to assure that these nominations stay the same.”)


End file.
